The Love That I Can Find
by The Lady Kagome
Summary: Kagome leaves Inuyasha, fights Sesshomaru, is a demon, heir to the eastern throne and is in an aranged marrige. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of any of the other characters except for the other three lords: Juro ,Kazuo and Ayumu. Their mates: Haruka ,Itsuki and Mai. I also own Sesshomaru's mother: Manami and more.

Sesshomaru: What is my place in this insignificant tale.

S-kG: If you don't shut up I swear I'll ri-

Kagome: Now you can't talk to my sesshy-kun like that.

S-kG: He started it starts pouting

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru you bastard you stole Kagome from me.

Kagome: SIT BOY I was never yours you chose Kikyo remember

Sesshomaru: Yeah remember

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru I'll kill you

S-kG: Well that's enough for now. Now you have to read my story and crap like that :)

Warning may include some adult content, adult language, violence, abuse and a whole bunch of other stuff I can't think of right now any way enjoy the story.

**Bold-Sesshomaru's beast**

**Bold and underlined- Kagome's Beast**

_Italics-thoughts_

Regular-talking

A.N. Since I'm having major writers block for my story The Truth here is a new one and if any one has any ideas on where to take my story please email me at '' leave your ff name and email and I will get back to you to tell you if I'm going to use your idea I will give you full credit for your idea at the beginning of my story and if any body wants to be my beta reader email me and I'll send you the drafts of my story, but please don't use my story's and mark them off as your own thanks

Love always,

Sessho-kun'sgirl466

* * *

The Love That I Can Find

Kagome is running through the forest "Ugh I can't believe that jackass after all the things he said to me he still went off to his bitch of a clay pot." She yells.

Flashback

Kags P.O.V.

I went to find Inuyasha for dinner. "OH MY GOD INUYASHA!" I heard Kikyo scream. I walked a bit further and peered through a bush and sure enough there was Inuyasha pounding relentlessly into Kikyo's dried up, clay cunt. I almost lost my concealment. I stepped out of the bush. "You know I had a feeling this would happen. I just hoped that you were smarter than this." I said with tears in my eyes. Inuyasha froze and looked at me. I started to walk away. "Wait Kagome it's not what it looks like." I heard Inuyasha say while scrambling to put his clothes on. "Wait Kagome. Hey Wait. " He started to run towards me. "Hey Kagome." He said as he grabbed my arm. "Kag-." "Save it." I yelled as I blasted him with my reiki. "You're a dickwad Inuyasha." I went back to camp and it seemed everyone had eaten, cleaned up and gone to sleep. I grabbed my stuff and left.

End Flashback

Reg P.O.V.

"Well well well what do we have here a defenseless little onna waiting to be taken." A giant oni said. Kagome turned around and asked. "What the fuck do you want? I'm not in the mood." The oni just laughed. " I want to make you my mate and I'm going to take you whether you're willing or not. Though I must say it's more fun when I force a woman. Now come to daddy." I laughed hysterically "Ha ha ha ha ha ha HA Like I would ever be your mate." The oni got into a battle stance.

Not too far in the distance Sesshomaru was watching to see what would happen next when a very bright light engulfed Kagome. When the light died down where Kagome once stood there was a very beautiful elemental-miko-demoness. Kagome's once 5'4 figure now stood a whopping 5'9. Kagome's used-to-be 'B' cup boobs were now bountiful 'D's. Her hair was now down to the bottom of he calves with bright purple streaks in it, the streaks matched her eyes and on her face were also bright purple demonic markings.

Kagome quickly slayed the demon and continued on her way to the eastern palace. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru following her, but she couldn't figure out why. 'Why is he following me? I don't have time for this. I have to go.' Sesshomaru jumped out in front of Kagome. "Bitch who are you, what are you doing on my lands and why do you look like my brother wench.?" He asked "First off my name is Kagome and I belong to no one and I'm going home so if you would get out of me way I'll be going." Kagome said as she tried to walk past him. "Bitch you will show me the respect I so deserve." He yelled. "I will speak to you in any way I plea-." Before Kagome could finish her sentence the back of Sesshomaru's hand connected with her cheek. Kagome was flung a few feet away by the force. She stood up her eyes started to bleed red and she attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red also and he attacked with his claws. "Bitch you will submit and treat me with respect" Growled Sesshomaru. "If I don't get my respect the neither do you." Kagome countered.

This went on for about another two hours before Kagome and Sesshomaru collapsed. Kagome got up and said to Sesshomaru "I am the heir to the eastern throne you will respect me." Sesshomaru's eyes widened "You don't remember me? It's Sessho-kun." Kagome's eyes look as though they were about to bulge out of her skull then she fainted. Sesshomaru rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. Sesshomaru rushed her to the eastern castle. Once he arrived Kagome's father sensed her and rushed out to see her, but he was met with Sesshomaru carrying an unconscious Kagome. "What did you do to her?" He yelled. "I have done nothing but we must get her to rest I will take her to her old room." Sesshomaru informed Lord Ayumu.

Sesshomaru was walking through the halls of the eastern castle towards Kagome's room. He hadn't stepped foot in the palace since Kagome had gone missing. It was a wonder he still knew where he was going. Sesshomaru got to Kagome's room laid her in the bed and left to go talk to her father.

Kagome's Dream

Two small children were running through the gardens of the eastern castle. "Sessho-kun that's not fair. You know you run faster than me." Yelled a very young Kagome. "It is fair because I'm a boy I'm supposed to be faster than you." Little Sesshomaru argued. "Your being mean to me I'm gonna tell on you." Wined Kagome while running off to go tell their parents. "You can't tell on me. I didn't do any thing." Sesshomaru said while chasing Kagome. "Sesshomaru what did you do?" asked his mother, Lady Manami. "He said that since he's a boy he has to be stronger than me." Cried Kagome. "I'm sorry Kag-chan." Apologized Sesshomaru. "It's ok." Kagome said while whipping her tears. They hugged and went back outside to play again.

In Lord Ayumu's Study

"They will make great rulers for the Eastern and western lands together." Said Ayumu's mate Lady Mai. "This betrothal was a great idea." Said Lord Inu-no-Taisho.

End Kagome's Dream

Kagome woke with a start. _'Was that real?'_ At that moment all of her memories came to her. _'OMG I'm betrothed to Sesshomaru. This is like the best dream in the world.' _

With Sesshomaru and Kagome's Father

"I still wish to follow through with the Mating." Sesshomaru said rather bluntly. "I didn't expect any thing different from the great Sesshomaru." Ayumu said.

A.N. If there is any thing you need you know revie and ask or email me

Sesshomaru: Yes review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of any of the other characters except for the other three lords: Juro, Kazuo and Ayumu. Their mates: Haruka, Itsuki and Mai. I also own Sesshomaru's mother: Manami and more.

Sesshomaru: Hn back for another time consuming useless tale remind me why I remain here and endure this?

S-Kg: Because I said so and if you try to leave I'll S.I.T. you into next week

Kagome: HEY he may be mean, pompous, arrogant, idiotic at times, stupid, stuck up, Mr. icicle, Mr. I have a stick up my as- . . .

Sesshomaru: Ahem

Kagome: sorry forgot you were there he he he

S-Kg: well any I think that we shou- . . .

Inuyasha: Hey what about me I-. . .

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT BOY

S-Kg: thank you Kagome well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted (glares at Inuyasha) I think that we should get to the story now so read and review ;)

Oh and thank you to my faithful readers thanks for your reviews. And thank you for all of your advice.

Warning may include some adult content, adult language, violence, abuse and a whole bunch of other stuff I can't think of right now any way enjoy the story.

**Bold-Sesshomaru's beast**

**Bold and underlined- Kagome's Beast**

_Italics-thoughts_

Regular-talking

Last Time

Kagome's Dream

Two small children were running through the gardens of the eastern castle. "Sessho-kun that's not fair. You know you run faster than me." Yelled a very young Kagome. "It is fair because I'm a boy I'm supposed to be faster than you." Little Sesshomaru argued. "Your being mean to me I'm gonna tell on you." Wined Kagome while running off to go tell their parents. "You can't tell on me. I didn't do any thing." Sesshomaru said while chasing Kagome. "Sesshomaru what did you do?" asked his mother, Lady Manami. "He said that since he's a boy he has to be stronger than me." Cried Kagome. "I'm sorry Kag-chan." Apologized Sesshomaru. "It's ok." Kagome said while whipping her tears. They hugged and went back outside to play again.

In Lord Ayumu's Study

"They will make great rulers for the Eastern and western lands together." Said Ayumu's mate Lady Mai. "This betrothal was a great idea." Said Lord Inu-no-Taisho.

End Kagome's Dream

Kagome woke with a start. _'Was that real?'_ At that moment all of her memories came to her. _'OMG I'm betrothed to Sesshomaru. This is like the best dream in the world.' _

With Sesshomaru and Kagome's Father

"I still wish to follow through with the Mating." Sesshomaru said rather bluntly. "I didn't expect any thing different from the great Sesshomaru." Ayumu said.

This Time

Kagome had left her room, was walking through the castle and thinking about her dream trying to figure out if she was ready for a commitment like that. When she walked past her fathers study and over heard Sesshomaru and her father.

"I still wish to follow through with the Mating." Sesshomaru said rather bluntly.

"I didn't expect any thing different from the great Sesshomaru." Ayumu said.

Kagome stopped right in her tracks _'they're making this decision with out me' _Kagome thought almost in tears _'well I won't let them'_ With that Kagome ran back to her room, packed some kimonos and speed off in the direction of Inuyasha's scent. Kagome burst into their camp in tears.

Sango rushed up to her. "Kagome where have you been? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I'm ok Sango I just have to calm down a bit." Kagome took a few deep breaths. "Ok let me start from the beginning. I'm really the heir to the eastern throne and I'm an elemental-miko-demoness. My mom, my brother and I were sent away because there was a war between the northern lands and the eastern lands. I never told you because I was afraid of what Inuyasha would do to me, you know him wanting to be a full demon and all. Well any way I found Sesshomaru and I found out that were childhood friends and . . . . well he and my father made the decision that I would still be mated to Sesshomaru with out me and I got mad and left." Kagome finally finished.

Sango just sat there and after about a minuet or so said "wow."

Just then Inuyasha and Kikyo (S-Kg: Achoo Kinky-hoe sorry had to sneeze.) walked into camp hand in hand "What the fuck are you doing here Kagome?"

"What am I doing here? What is she doing here?" Kagome yelled gesturing to Kikyo.

"You left and Kikyo is the only other person who can see the shards." Inuyasha yelled back defensively.

"Oh really." Kagome laughed "Kikyo did you not tell him?"

"Tell me what Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked thoroughly confused.

"Inuyasha I can't see the shards any more. I would have told you sooner but I wanted to be with you." Kikyo said.

Back with Sesshomaru and Lord Ayumu

Sesshomaru had finally finished his meeting with Lord Ayumu and went to go check on Kagome. When he got there he knocked on her door and there was o answer so he went in he saw no one and Sesshomaru raced out of the room and searched the whole castle and couldn't find Kagome anywhere. Sesshomaru ran outside and found her scent and followed it to Kagome. He walked into the camp and looked at Kagome "Why did you leave you're father's castle?"

"Because you decided that I would still mate you what if I did not want to?" Kagome sobbed

Sesshomaru rushed up to her and hugged her "I was going to ask you, but you left I was worried."

Kagome looked at him "As long as you were going to ask it's ok" with that she kissed him.

Inuyasha went into a rage and tore Kagome off of Sesshomaru throwing he into a tree stalked up to her and was about to backhand her when Sesshomaru grabbed him. "Don't you dare hurt my Kagome." Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha like he throws Jaken when he insults Rin(S-Kg: Speaking of Rin where is she? Rin: Rin is right here. S-Kg: Oh ok on with the story) Sesshomaru turned and picked up Kagome went and washed he in a hot spring, tended to her wounds and sat down with her in his lap and slept for the night.

The Next Morning

Kagome woke up in someone's arms and started to freak out a bit till she saw the maroon markings on the wrists. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek "Good Morning Sessho-kun."

"Mmmm Morning Love." came a sleepy reply from Sesshomaru. He stood up and set Kagome on the ground. "Shall we go bathe Ka-Chan?"

"Umm I know that we're going to be mated and all, but don't you think that it's a bit too early?" Kagome asked nervously

"Kagome I have to heal the rest of your wounds. It's ok I won't do any thing." Sesshomaru reassured her.

"Ok Sesshomaru lets go." Kagome said while gathering her bathing supplies.

When they got to the hot spring Kagome went behind a tree Striped and speed into the spring. "Sesshomaru do you need to turn around so that - . . . oh" Kagome blushed 10 different shades of red and closed her eyes.

"Kagome its ok you can open your eyes now." Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome into a hug.

At that moment Inuyasha burst through the tree line screaming "Kagome get away from that bastard."

Sesshomaru's momoko-sama wrapped itself around Kagome and Sesshomaru Growled at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha why would I get away from my mate-to-be?" Asked Kagome _'5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1'_

"WHAT?!" (S-Kg: That was Inuyasha of course)

"You heard me Sesshomaru is my mate-to-be so why don't you leave us alone and go screw you clay pot whore of a mate. Who by the way can't bare you any children ." Kagome yelled the last part.

"But Kagome I love you. You're gonna be my mate and Kikyo is going to be my concubine. We can make it official as soon as you step away from Sesshomaru and come to me." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Inuyasha you're nothing but a pig. I have a mate leave me be." Kagome argued. "Alright if that how you want it. Sesshomaru I challenge you to a match for the right to mate Kagome." (Inuyasha: YEAH I'm gonna win right? S-Kg: Yeah ha ha ha right.)

"So be it." Agreed Sesshomaru standing there in all his naked glory. Sesshomaru sat Kagome on the ground still wrapped in his momoko-sama.

"Sesshomaru prepare to die ." Scowled Inuyasha.

"Sessho-kun don't hurt him too much ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ok Kagome anything to make you happy."(S-Kg: You Know that's sesshy)

Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru swinging his sward like a mad man and almost hit Kagome. He would have had it now been for Kagome's quick reflexes. Inuyasha lunged for Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru dogged. To make quick work of Inuyasha Sesshomaru used dragon strike while Inuyasha was catching his breath and knocked him out.

Sesshomaru flew a sleepy Kagome back to his castle and got her into a yukata and put in his bed to sleep peacefully.

S-Kg: I know you guys are happy I finally up dated I'll try to up date more often

Sesshomaru: No you won't

Kagome: Sesshomaru SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: crash

S-Kg: hee hee hee that's funny. Thanks Kagome

Kagome: No Prob.

S-Kg: Ok you all know the drill Rea- . . .

Inuyasha: I wanna do it let me say it!!

S-Kg: Ok Inuyasha go ahead

Inuyasha: Ok so you all know the drill

READ

AND

REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! !

Yeah I said it ha up yours Sesshomaru starts to dance like and idiot

S-Kg: Bye guys remember review I'm gonna wait for 5 more reviews till I update K


	3. AN

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating but I got grounded so I"ll be up dating from school and it might take me a couple days to finish

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating but I got grounded so I"ll be up dating from school and it might take me a couple days to finish

S-Kg loves you all


	4. Chapter 3

~*~Last Time~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of any of the other characters except for the other three lords: Juro, Kazuo and Ayumu. Their mates: Haruka, Itsuki and Mai. I also own Sesshomaru's mother: Manami and more.

Warning may include some adult content, adult language, violence, abuse and a whole bunch of other stuff I can't think of right now any way enjoy the story.

**Bold-Sesshomaru's beast**

**Bold and underlined- Kagome's Beast**

_Italics-thoughts_

Regular-talking

~*~Last Time~*~

"But Kagome I love you. You're gonna be my mate and Kikyo is going to be my concubine. We can make it official as soon as you step away from Sesshomaru and come to me." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Inuyasha you're nothing but a pig. I have a mate leave me be." Kagome argued. "Alright if that how you want it. Sesshomaru I challenge you to a match for the right to mate Kagome." (Inuyasha: YEAH I'm gonna win right? S-Kg: Yeah ha ha ha right.)

"So be it." Agreed Sesshomaru standing there in all his naked glory. Sesshomaru sat Kagome on the ground still wrapped in his momoko-sama.

"Sesshomaru prepare to die." Scowled Inuyasha.

"Sessho-kun don't hurt him too much ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ok Kagome anything to make you happy."(S-Kg: You know that's sesshy)

Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru swinging his sward like a mad man and almost hit Kagome. He would have had it now been for Kagome's quick reflexes. Inuyasha lunged for Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru dogged. To make quick work of Inuyasha Sesshomaru used dragon strike while Inuyasha was catching his breath and knocked him out.

Sesshomaru flew a sleepy Kagome back to his castle and got her into a yukata and put in his bed to sleep peacefully.

~*~This Time~*~

The next morning Kagome woke up in bed alone. She decided to go and try to find a hot spring. Kagome went to the first door on the left of the room and found a giant closet. "Ok that's not it." Kagome said to her self. Then she went to the door on the other side of the room. When she opened the door she found Sesshomaru in the spring alone. Kagome went behind the screen and stripped then went behind Sesshomaru and hugged his torso. Kagome had begun to get scared because now he had started growling. Kagome walked in front of Sesshomaru and saw his blood red eyes. "Sessho are you alright?" Sesshomaru had grabbed her arms making her wince. Kagome could feel his claws biting into her skin.

"Grrrrrrrr" Sesshomaru's voice was strained. "GET OUT NOW! I don't want to take you with out your consent."

Kagome was so scared by now that she took off as fast as she could. Kagome could feel the blood running her arms. There was a lingering sent on her. She had just figured it out Sesshomaru was in heat. "Milady . . . . Milady what do you need?" the healer asked.

Kagome didn't even notice that she had come the healer's wing. "I need you to look at my arm Sesshomaru accidentally injured me."

The healer set to work treating and bandaging her wounds. "Milady you have been injected with some of Lord Sesshomaru's poison. It will take about a week for you to get over it. It will also be extremely painful."

"Thank you I'm going to go to my chambers now make sure to send a servant up to tend to me." Kagome demanded regally. When Kagome got to her room she put on a sleeping yukata, lay in her bed and tried to purify the poison, but the poison was too strong and it did not work. As the night progressed Kagome's moans of pain became louder, but Sesshomaru was too busy pleasuring himself with one of his bath maids. He was almost finished when he heard Kagome scream. Sesshomaru believing that Kagome was being unfaithful rushed out of the room and burst into their room to see a maid leaning over a sweating Kagome dabbing her forehead with cold water. Kagome's body arched off the bed and she screamed.

"What happened to her?!?" Sesshomaru yelled as he rushed to her.

"Milord don't you remember? You injected her with some of your poison." The maid answered.

Sesshomaru was in shock he did not remember this! "Leave. I will take care of her."

"But Milor. . ."

"NOW" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Y. . . Yes Milord." With that the maid rushed out of the room.

Right after the maid had left the door opened again and the servant girl that he had just been rutting with strutted into the room still naked. "Milord you just left don't we get to finish? So what the little wench was being unfaithful to you. You can have me I'm more powerful than her any way." She said walking up and kissing his back. "What is _she _still doing here?"

"Get out now."

"But Milord."

"Leave or I will dispose of you my self." The whorish maid left shaking in fear.

Sesshomaru tried shake Kagome awake. "Wake up." no response so he tried again. "Kagome please wake up I'm sorry please."

"Sessho it hurts." Kagome groaned.

"I know Ka-Chan. I can make the hurt go away, but only it you trust me. I'm going to give you a temporary mating mark that will make you immune to my poisons." He cooed.

"Ok I trust you." Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru lifted the top half of Kagome's body, tilted her head to the side and sunk his fangs into her neck. He licked the access blood that had spilled.

Just then Jaken came bursting into the room "Milord . . . Milord a litter has come from Lord Ayumu of the East." He rambled out.

"Jaken bring me the letter and stop gawking at my mate." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru can we go to the gardens?" Kagome asked

"Yes right after I get the letter and read it."

Just then Jaken came back with the letter. "Here Milord."

~*~The Letter~*~

_**Lord Sesshomaru,**_

_**I, Lord Ayumu, would like to inform you that the other lords would like to meet and test your mate-to-be. I of course already give you two my blessing. My word of advice is that you train Kagome, because I did not get the chance to do it myself. . You should get a sword make for her so that she may protect her self in close battle. Train her to use her inner inu for she will need it in the near future. I also want you to take care of my daughter. Tell her that I love her.**_

_**Sincerely, Lord Ayumu**_

_**P.S. When you pup her she might get pretty moody. I know it was hell with her mother and I did it twice!!**_

~*~End Letter~*~

After reading the letter Sesshomaru scoffed as if he wouldn't be able to handle a puped female.

"Sesshomaru can we go out to the gardens now?" Kagome pleaded as she tried to stand up, but immediately fell to the flood. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried Kagome put to the gardens. He sat her in the grass and went to go find Rin.

Sesshomaru found Rin in her room drawing. "Rin would you like to come with me I have someone I want you to meet."

"Ok daddy." The chipper young girl replied.

When they got to the gardens Rin saw a strange woman sitting in the grass playing a flute. "Daddy who is that lady?" Rin questioned.

"That woman is going to be your new mother. Go talk to her. Her name is Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome hi I'm Rin."

"Oh Rin don't remember me. I used to travel with Inuyasha."

Rin then jumped into Kagome's lap. "Are you gonna be my new mommy?" She asked.

"I would like to think so." Kagome replied.

"Can I call you mommy?" Rin asked

"I think that you should ask Sesshomaru first."

Rin looked to Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru nodded, Rin screamed, jumped up and ran to Sesshomaru hugged his leg and went back to Kagome. "Rin please try to be a bit more quite." Kagome chided. "Speaking of children Sessho we need to go and get Shippo."

"I GET A BROTHER TOO?!?!?!!" Rin once again screamed.

Kagome winced "Rin please try to be more quite.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"It's ok now go get ready for your mid day nap. Me and _mommy_ have to talk" Sesshomaru cut in.

"Ok daddy see you later mommy." Rin said running away.

"So _daddy _what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome we must discuss when the mating ceremony will take place." He responded.

"What's so special about the mating ceremony?" Kagome said.

"The mating ceremony is when I get my true powers and become the king of all demons and humans with you as my queen." Sesshomaru answered.

"I like the idea of being a queen." Kagome said winking.

"When do you think we should have the ceremony? I also want to transfer my mother's powers to you, so that we can rule on close terms."

"Your mothers alive?" Kagome hissed.

"No but we can summon her together and she will give you her powers, if you want we can do this now." Sesshomaru said.

"But wouldn't that make me stronger than you now?" She questioned worriedly.

"No my power lever will only increase by about one and a half time. Right mow I'm the strongest demon in All of Japan. You taking my mother's powers will make you the second."

"Wow." was all Kagome could say. "Ok Sessho lets do this."

"Kagome grab my hands. You're going to need to use your reiki to do this."

"But won't I purify you?" Kagome yelled wincing at her own pitch.

"No I'm immune to purification." Sesshomaru boasted.

"Oh ok."

Sesshomaru started chanting.

_I call on family_

_Blood to help me_

_With my journey _

_Through life_

_I need my mothers _

_Loving presence_

This until his mother materialized in front of him and Kagome. "Sesshomaru why have you called me?" Lady Manami asked.

"Milady it is a pleasure." Kagome said as she bowed.

"And who is this beauty? Ahh an Elemental Inu I see. Have you finally found your mate Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Yes mother I have and I would like for you to give her you powers." Sesshomaru answered.

"Of course my son and what is your name my dear?"

"Kagome. Milady." Kagome answered.

"Do not be so formal with me, mother is just fine. But anyway let's get going." Manami than started to glow and a light purple orb shot out of Manami and straight into Kagome. Manami then started to fade. "Keep her safe Sesshomaru you will not be able to call on me any more. Stay faithful. I love and always will." With that she faded.

OHH Cliffy stay tuned for next time I'll be waiting for 20 reviews.

Love. S-Kg


	5. AN 2

**A.N.**

I have decided to finally start rewriting my story The Truth. I desperately need a beta so if you'd like to beta my story(s) it's up to you,) please give send me a pm or an email at . I'd love help with the three stories that I'm working on including Maybe I Can Go On, I'm not much of a writer so please give it thought, and I'd love a veteran writer's help. But any help that I get is awesome. Thank you so much.


End file.
